Gaara and Lee
by fmagirl167
Summary: this is the sequal the my seven day virus story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hi I finally am going to do a sequel to my seven day virus story. So yeah here it is and I hope you enjoy my UN detailed sequel. Oh and I don't own Naruto…. So yeah enjoy.

Gaara and lee just came home from the hospital and Gaara was very angry at Lee cause he didn't let him kill the EVIL doctor.

He stormed up to his room which is on the fifth floor ::don't ask::

Instead of taking the elevator he took the stairs.

Lee: he must be very angry cause he usually doesn't take the stairs

Gaara: Grrrrrr!!

Lee::goes up to Gaara's room but the door was locked, He went back down stairs::

(A few hours later)

Lee: oh yeah I have to give him is medicine

::he goes to get Gaara::

But Gaara wasn't going to take it quietly He saw Lee with the EVIL medicine and ran. Lee put the medicine into a needle and teleported and grabbed Gaara and injected the medicine into his arm.

Gaara: OW Grrrrrr!!

Lee: sorry my love but I had to get the medicine into you some how

Gaara: it's okay my arm just hurts now

Lee::comes and licks Gaara's arm::

Gaara: uh……………

Lee: sorry, shall I make you some cookies?

Gaara: yeah I'm in the mood for some cookies

Lee: alright I'll make you some

::lee goes into the kitchen and starts making cookies and when he was done he turned around and Chaos from FFVII was there::

Lee: uh…..who are you?

Chaos: Cookies:: he takes one::

Lee: hey those are for Gaara

Chaos: disappears::

Lee: ….

A/N: sorry it was short I plan to make the other chapters long. So please review and get a cookie from Gaara.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: hi this is chapter 2 of my Gaara and Lee story so I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

Lee was going to be leaving on vacation somewhere. He was leaving Gaara home by himself for 2 whole weeks… He told Gaara to please take his medicine twice a day.. So lee left

Lee: Bye my love he gave Gaara a big hug

Gaara: Bye he gives Lee a hug too

So Lee left for two weeks. Gaara in the mean time went off to his room to be lazy.

Two weeks later:

Gaara got up to go get something to eat cause he was hungry. He got to the top of the stairs and suddenly couldn't move and collapsed and right before he did he pushed his life alert button. ::yesh Gaara has a life alert and he is not a senior:: anyway the doctor arrived to help Gaara out. When he arrived Gaara could barley stand. The doctor called Lee on his cell phone.

Lee: hello

Doctor: um hi uhh we have Gaara with us and he is not feeling well.

Lee: what! Didn't he take his medicine?

Doctor: I don't think so cause right now he can barley stand or breathe.

Lee: I'll be right there

Lee teleported to his house.

Lee: Gaara ::he ran over to Gaara's side::

Doctor: well he will need to come back to the hospital for another check up.

Lee: okay ::he grabs Gaara and follows the doctor into his car::

Gaara wakes up on a stretcher and realizes were he is and freaks out.

Gaara: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!

Lee: I'm sorry Gaara but since you didn't take your medicine you have to be here.

Gaara: GRRRRRRRRR!!!

Doctor: okay I'll do a couple of tests and call you back in here in a min.

The doctor was walking toward Gaara when he suddenly got mad and sand started going everywhere. The doctor was buried under the sand and Gaara was laughing and coughing like a maniac. The sand grabbed the doctor and was squeezing him tightly.

Gaara: sand barrier

Doctor: ahhhhhhh:: Ish being squeezed::

Lee came running in cause he heard Gaara coughing and laughing.

Lee: Gaara what are you doing?

Gaara: wahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! (Cough)ECT!!

Lee: Gaara stop this he was just trying to help you

Gaara: NEVER!!! continues to torture the doctor

SAND COFF

Lee suddenly tackles Gaara to the floor…

Doctor::ish let free from the sand::

Gaara: GRRRRRRRRR!!! (cough)

Lee: DON'T YOU GRRRR AT ME MISTER!!!

Gaara: …

Doctor: …

A/N: sorry for it being so short but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: hi welcome to chapter 3… in this chapter there will be more yaoi and stuff so enjoy…

Lee had just stopped Gaara from killing the doctor for a second time but he still had to have his check up. So after the doctor got up he wasn't very happy he walked toward Gaara and he had a straight jacket in his hands. Gaara had a worried look on his face as the doctor jumped him and put the straight jacket on him. Gaara wasn't very happy but the doctor was. Gaara was being good and the doctor was almost done with the check up. Gaara wasn't being all that good but the doctor didn't care. Right when they were almost done Gaara got up and ran to the door but right when he got to the door the doctor had his nurses there and they grabbed Gaara and put him on the bed and strapped him down.

Gaara: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Doctor: I'm sorry but if you're not going to behave then this is what you get.

Lee: I wonder if Gaara is done yet

He went into Gaara's room to see if he was done. When he walked in he saw Gaara strapped down to the bed and in a straight jacket.

Lee: um what is going on?

Doctor: oh Lee, well you see well um he wasn't behaving so we had to strap him down.

Lee: okay well see you when you are done Gaara

Gaara: **::who was strapped down:: **wait don't leave me in here!

But Lee was already gone out the door. Meanwhile the doctor and the nurse ladies were testing Gaara to make sure that he wasn't sick again. They took forever but then they were done and called Lee to come back inside. Lee came back inside and they told him that Gaara was getting sick again but if he continues to take his medication then he should be fine.

Lee: alright let's go Gaara

Gaara: finally ::ish happy::

Lee and Gaara went home and then once they got there Lee had to give Gaara his medicine. Gaara wouldn't take it with out a fight. Lee had to sit on top of him and inject it into his arm.

Gaara: I hate you…

Lee: I know but I love you ::he kisses Gaara::

Gaara: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Then Lee and Gaara went upstairs to Gaara's room and laid down on Gaara's bed. Then they started talking and then they did ::you know what::

A/N: that's the chapter so I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!! Oh and I jut have to say that I love Jason Voorhees:heart:


End file.
